who'd of have guessed
by SatsuUzumaki
Summary: When Naruto was 4, he lived at an orphanage. But he wasn't the only kid there. Of course most treated him how the adults did but one didn't. She one day decided she had had enough of seeing the blonde treated so badly. So she walked up to him and asked if they could be siblings. Rated T for mild swearing (in Hiatus)
1. Prolouge

** A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction...I don't own Naruto. That's it I guess**

For as long as she could remember she saw things differently from the rest of the village. She saw how the treated the little blonde boy who lived with her and the other children at the orphanage , and while she didn't know _why_ they acted like that to him it still made her mad, and she was determined to do something about it. So she approached the boy one day. "Your Naruto right?" he looked up at her. "Umm...yes...do you need something." he asked, not evening hiding the fact that he was shocked from her talking to him. "Ah no, I was just introducing myself, I'm satsu." she held out her. He looked at it skeptically as if she was going to slap him, but shook her hand anyways. "Well..." satsu began looking at the sky. "I was wondering... if you wanted to be my brother."

"Don't you have to be blood related to be siblings?"

"Um I don't think so... I mean it doesn't really matter, its just we both don't have families so we should be siblings!" in her 4 year old mind that made sense. he grinned. "Ok satsu-Chan! I'll be your nii-san!" She grinned back at him. "Great nii-san!"

**2 Years Later  
**

Satsu and Naruto ran down the road to the academy. "First day of ninja training!" Naruto shouted, ignoring the looks he and his sister were getting from everyone. Satsu laughed at his excitement and yelled over to him from the roof she had jumped too. "Bet you wont be as excited when you lose to me in a race!" they both picked up their pace.

"I won! BWAHAHAH! Bow before my glorious racing abilities Naruto!"

"No Way! I totally was here first!" they continued to argue for a few minuets when they realized that no one was in the schools yard. "Ah shoot Naruto were late!" they ran inside. "Ah there are my late students. Do you have a reason for being late on the first day?" The (presumably) teacher asked tapping his foot to show his impatience. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Satsu saluted him. "Apologies sensei! Arguing takes up more time then I anticipated!" the sensei rolled his eyes. "Because its your first day I will let you of the hook, now you too can sit by... Ah, over in that empty place no ones sitting there." they nodded and walked over and sat down. They teacher went over some basic stuff about the elemental nations for the first few hours.

"Ok class, lunch break!" Mostly everyone including Naruto and Satsu cheered and ran out. "What's for lunch naru-kun?"

"You helped me pack it how could you forget?"

"Ummm... haha I don't know?" she chuckled. Naruto grinned at her as he took out the food from there lunch and sat at a bench away from other people. The only person near them was a sleeping kid. When they walked past him he opened one of his eyes to look at them. Naruto noticed. "Hi! I'm Naruto, your next hokage!"

"Troublesome..." was all the kid had to say. Satsu walked up too the boy and looked down at him. "Aren't you going to answer him?" she asked him releasing a small fraction of killing intent. The boy shivered and then opened his eyes. "troblusome..." he said again but this time answered ."I'm shikamaru. Who are you."

"Satsu."

"So are you guys friends or what?" Naruto grinned at the question. "Nope! this here is my sister!" shikamaru looked at them in shock, between her black hair, pale skin, dark purple eyes, and his blonde hair, tan skin, and his bright blue eyes, you would have never guessed them being related. They laughed at him. _"_Umm we are adoptive siblings, we aren't actually blood related." satsu explained. he nodded, then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Satsu watched him with amusement, then ate her lunch while talking to Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: haha, I got some followers, cool. Anyways time skip time! To graduation test! Okay so I am going to say that Naruto wasn't held back because that never made any sense to me, because everyone on the rookie nine is the same age as him(give or take a few months). Also as you know (I think) I don't own naruto**

Naruto. Konahas prankster, Walked down the road, wearing his normal orange attire, goggles hanging loosely around his neck, to meet up with his sister at there favorite ramen stand. Satsu. Naruto's sister. Walked towards the ramen stand, Wearing her black sleeveless turtle neck(basically Kakashi's shirt with out the mask) and white hakama pants that stopped a bit above the ankles, Her short black dreads were pulled back in a ponytail. She occasionally helped with Naruto's pranks, but she preferred the role as the devils advocate. Anyways their test for becoming gennin was tomorrow. So they decided to see if they could gather any last second information on clone techniques, because Naruto sucked at them. Satsu wasn't really any better, but If she made around 20 at least a third of them turned out... human looking, and not like some pale squiggly things that Naruto some how managed to make.

"Naru-Kun!" They hugged. "So did you find anything at the library?" Naruto asked as they sat down at the ramen stand. She shock her head sadly. "There is nothing in any of the ninja library's that I have access to. What about you? Did the old man say anything?" Naruto's grin faded. "Nope. He mumbled something about something being to dangerous, but, no. Gramps was no help at all." satsu shock her head in disappointment. "That's a shame. I guess you'll just have to do what I do. Make a bunch and hope for the best! Well lets put this topic out of our head and eat like there's no tomorrow!" Naruto cheered. "Yes!" and that is exactly what they did.

~Next day~

"Uchia Sasuke." Naruto glared at him in till he went to the next room, then went back to taking to Satsu. "All am saying is that despite sakura being pretty, She's kind of got a one track mind, you know concerning boys and all, she's a obvious fan girl for sasuke. I hate fan girls. Why'd you have to go and get a crush on some one like that?" satsu asked.

"That makes it even better that she likes sasuke! that way if I do date her, I won't only be dating someone pretty, but stealing attention from the bastard!" satsu snorted. "That's so dumb, Besides you should date someone you actually know and respect, or at least like for her personality. If ya date for looks your relationship probably isn't going to go anywhere." Naruto was about to respond when his name was called by the teacher. Satsu gave him a thumbs up. He grinned and walked out of the room. Satsu looked around to see who was still in the room. She noticed it was the kids who had no surnames, which included her . That made since because it seemed like they were doing this thing in alphabetical order by last name. There was five altogether, but they all seemed boring. _Except for that one girl...What was her name? oh yeah ! it was Rieko!_ she looked over at the girl. Her teal hair was in two buns, and her long choppy bangs were pushed to the side. Her gray eyes looked...so...emotionless. oh wait, usually emotionless people are boring. She looked away and bent her head down so she could vandalize the desk next to her. Then her name was called.

~in the school yard area after tests~

Satsu strolled out not wearing a ninja head band. She saw Naruto looking miserable on a swing. She then heard the parents whispering about her brother. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the nearest adult taking about him. He stopped, and since he was a civilian, was kind of scared. Her being the one that was known to live with the monster didn't help the fact. He looked away quickly. She walked over to Naruto. "Hey... are you alright?" she asked softly. he looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, as long as I'm not alone, I'll feel fine." She smiled back at him. "Me too." They grinned at each other, Naruto stood up and they began walking out. "Did you not pass either?" he looked at his sister quizzically. "Heh, no I passed, my head bands just in my pocket." She said pulling it out.

"What!? Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I can't wear it until you can wear one with me! remember?" The blonde pouted. "Are you pitying me?" satsu laughed. "Ya door knob, you said you wouldn't wear a konaha head band till I wore one so I'm doing the same!" Naruto nodded. "Yup makes sense... But satsu-Chan! that means you have to wait 3 months before I can take the test again!" satsu was about to respond, but was cut of by... Mizuki! surprise surprise! "Actually you won't!" satsu narrowed her eyes. she never trusted the guy, but she had been wrong before about who to trust and who not to trust, so she ignored her internal warning for now. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you this yet, but you qualify for the retry gennin test!"

"Really? That's awesome! what do I have to do!" mizuki went on to explain the test. Satsu got an evil glint in her eyes. "Naruto will take it!" She said grinning. Mizuki looked over at her in surprise. But quickly covered. "Great! See you later!" he said and walked of. "Yes! a second chance satsu-chan!"

"No this is even better!" she said her grin intensifying. "Ahaha! that man is an idiot! Thinking I wouldn't see through that plot!" Naruto looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"What he asked you too do, he wants you to steal a scroll of forbidden jutsu! Oh this is just so great! I heard some where that there's this clone jutsu that's way better then normal clones, but it requires more chakra then the one we are taught in school. And I'm pretty sure that's just what we need! we both have a lot of chakra, you have even more then me! We can take the scroll and then tell the hokage or who ever finds that mizuki tricked you into doing it! Now we just need to find out why he would want to do that... but that's for later. You in?" Naruto looked skeptical. "That seems kind of wrong..."

"Lets just call it poetic justice, Right?"

"Hmmm, I guess your right, beside I didn't really understand half of what you said." satsu rolled her eyes. "Lets go get the scroll." Naruto cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

g

**A/N: Next chapter up! I might not be able to post as much chapters, because I'm starting high school in a little bit, so yup. I don't own naruto**

Iruka found Naruto laying in the grass reading the scroll. "Naruto!" he began. "Haha! you found me already sensei! I only had time to learn one skill!" he laughed. "Hey, why do you look so beat up?" iruka asked. "Never mind that! I'm going to try an incredible skill, If I do it will you graduate me?" iruka looked at him in shock. _he's been practicing here?_ "Naruto...Where did you get that scroll?"

"Hm? oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it! and this place too! He said if I showed you what I learned then you'd defiantly pass me!" Naruto grinned. Suddenly satsu was there and she pushed Naruto and iruka away. "SATSU!" Naruto yelled as several kunai pierced her skin. _puff..._ some smoke lingered, but other then that nothing was there. "Ya didn't think I'd jump in front of a kunai for you did you?" satsu laughed from the tree. "Well I would if I didn't have any other option, but seriously Naruto! USE YOUR BRAIN! we just learned this cool clone things!" She jumped down and helped him up. Iruka got up and they all looked over to where the rain of kunai came from. Mizuki looked down at them and smirked. "what's going on here!?" Naruto asked frantically looking at everyone present. "Naruto, That scroll contains forbidden jutsu!"

"Oh I know that! I mean why's he trying to kill me!" iruka looked at him dumbstruck. "What you knew?!" His face showed anger. "Well I knew." satsu quickly intervened. "But mizuki was a sensei so I trusted him! I thought he was telling the truth about Naruto's test!" she was a good liar. Iruka looked at mizuki. Mizuki looked at iruka. Mizuki smirked again. "I might as well tell him, eh?" irukas eyes widened.

"No don't-!"

"Naruto You know about the nine tailed fox the attacked the village 12 years ago right?" he nodded. "And you heard, I assume, that the 4th hokage managed to kill it on that day?" He looked at Satsu and smirked. "Of course that isn't true." He said coolly. "Tailed beast's can't be killed!" Satsu chuckled. Iruka and mizuki looked at them in surprise. "What? So your saying you know that the Fox is sealed in side of you?" iruka questioned. They both laughed. "Of course we do! The third was nice enough to give Naruto a last name, so we did a little back round check! And we learned who naruto's parents are!"

_~2 years ago~_

_Naruto and Satsu sat at the table eating. "Satsu? do you remember your mom or dad?" Naruto asked. Because, Satsu was given away apparently when she was 3. "...I remember... A song. Well, I can't actually remember the lyrics, But I remember the tune." _

_"Oh... I guess that's something right?"_

_"Hah, I guess. Well, you got a surname, that's good right?"_

_"Oh yeah, uzumaki."_

_"You know... With just that information we could probably find out who your parents are."_

_"Ya think? How would we do that?" _

_"I'm pretty sure gramps said they were from leaf, so we could just check registry from the year around when you were born."_

_"Cool! lets go do it!" They cheered and jumped out the window._

_~Lil bit later~_

_"Hmm, there was only one uzumaki living then that was registered as a citizen of the leaf. Hey and also the 1st's wife was a uzumaki...Also a jeenjurki? How do pronounce that, Oh jinjuriki. Weird. Anyways your mother is most likely this uzumaki kushina. She was married too...WHAT?!" Satsu looked at the book wide eyes. "What! what is it Satsu!?" Naruto looked at his frantic sister. She started laughing. "Oh Naruto! I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner! Your the fourths son!" His eyes widened. "What?!" he started laughing too. "Its not that funny!" he said between laughs. They both calmed down. _

_But then something clicked in Satsu's head. _

Wait a second..._she thought and finished reading the scroll. "Kushina uzumaki was the second jinjuriki for the... 9 tailed fox, her predecessor being uzumaki mito, the firsts wife..." she red aloud. Naruto was born on October 10th, the day the fox attacked, the day kushina was in labor, the day both of them died. "...Hey Naruto I think that the demon fox is sealed in you..." he looked confused. "What?" she explained. his eyes widened with each passing moment _

_~Back to the present~_

"So you know about it, and yet you talk, protect, and _enjoy _its presence?!" mizuki asked horrified. Satsu rolled her eyes and said "Your more of an idiot then I thought." explaining no further, she grinned at Naruto. Mizuki looked extremely angry. He opened his mouth but was cut off. "He wants the scrolllllllllllll!" Satsu screamed then transformed into a Naruto. "RUNNNN!" Naruto and her shouted at the same time. Mizuki growled and ran after the one he thought was Naruto. Iruka chased after mizuki.

_Damn, I lost him! _mizuki scowled. An idea popped in his head and he transformed into iruka. _There's the punk! _"Naruto! hand the scroll to me!" the boy shock his head and rammed into him, causing the thing to dispel.

~Lil bit later~

"Naruto close your eyes." He obliged. "You can open them now!" he touched his forehead and let loose a blinding grin. "YES! Thank you sensei!" iruka smiled. "Now take me to the hospital im about to pass out."

"Just a sec... SATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WHERE ART THOU?!" he herd the tree's rustling above as she jumped out of the tree. "Yes! you used my favorite calling! Lets bring both of them to the hospital!"

**A/N: I suck at writing battle scenes so I probably won't write much of them unless the changed significantly from the cannon. Satsu is kind of a bad influence on Naruto isn't she...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not speak naruto**

Naruto and Satsu walked into the class room. They fist bumped, and Satsu went to sit down in the back row next to the door and Naruto went over to pester sasuke. She watched as his fan girls were eyeing Naruto with hate. When sakura walked in Naruto went to talk to her, But She just shoved him out of the way and sat next to sasuke.

_Seriously? why does he like her? _she thought. She looked around the room lowering her head on to the table. She saw the hyuuga heiress blushing as she watched Naruto glare at sasuke from on the table. She chuckled at that internally. _I like her better then sakura, I'm going to go talk to her. _But before she could move she heard a collection of gasps from the other side of the room. She looked over and fell of her chair in laughter. The sasuke fans all started to realize what was going on and they then growled. "I WAS GOING TO HAVE HIS FIRST KISS!" all of them yelled.

"How dare you!''

"You'll pay for that!"

And on and on they went! constantly. Satsu picked her self up and walked over before Naruto got himself beaten to a pulp. She looked down on him solemnly. "I expected better from you mister. And you!" she said pointing at sasuke. "I thought you were a really great ninja or something, how did you not avoid that kiss?!" Everyone looked at the boy and began to question him as Satsu grabbed her brother by his shirt and dragged him back to were she was sitting.

"Nice save, thanks Satsu..." He said glumly then whispered "It was an accident, really! why do they get so angry." before she could answer Iruka walked thru the door. "Everyone please sit down! I will be announcing teams now!" Everyone scrambled to there seat in anticipation for what was about to come. They both zoned out because none of the names on the list were important yet. "Team 5, Chimio, Reiko, and Satsu." Satsu ears perked up as she looked around. _Hmmmm...I get the Reiko girl on my team, she seems like a good ninja. _She thought looking to her left were she was sitting a row down.

_But who is Chimio? I don't even remember that person in are 5 years of school here._ She looked around trying to see if anyone was looking excited at having there name called, but she couldn't tell which one was the one on her team. _It must be one of 5 kids beside Reiko that was here yesterday for the test with no surnames... Guess that's pretty obvious, oh well I'll meet the person later. _Iruka went on calling names, some teams made sense, others didn't. "Team seven, sasuke uchia, sakura haruno," sakura cheered. "Naruto uzumak." Naruto cheered, while sakura groaned. Satsu rolled her eyes at there antics. And he continued with the name calling. They seemed to group basically all the heirs to powerful clans in one group. "That kind of seems like an unfair advantage." She whispered to Naruto. He nodded, not really getting what she was saying, He had no need to ask thou, she would explain later.

"Your sensei's will come and get you in a little bit." Iruka said then waved goodbye, he had no intention of lingering when he had the rest of the day off. Sensei's did in deed come and get there students while Naruto and Satsu chatted, But after about ten minuets, the realized each of there sensei's was going to be terribly late. Naruto groaned. "I can't believe this! I wait all my life for this and when it finally comes, my sensei doesn't even care if he's late!" sakura nodded in agreement. "Whatever I guess." Satsu said then quietly she said in his ear "Go meet with your team, I want to meet my team." Naruto nodded then went to the side of the room his team was on. She looked over at reiko, then at chimio. She could see why she didn't notice her before. She was so utterly plain she would blend in with any crowd and never be seen. Like a good ninja. _I wonder if she planed that... Because that is the most genius thing if she did, no one would ever notice her were ever she went._

Her short red hair was extreamly dull, no luster at all, she wore a tan tank top with a dark red jacket over it and black pants. She didn't even look like a ninja, she was wearing civilian clothes! _Maybe she didn't plan it and she's just a sucky ninja, But that outfit is a better ninja outfit then all the other flashy ones some people wear. _she thought. "You guys must be chimio and reiko, I'm Satsu." Reiko just nodded and looked away, while chimio gave a polite smile and waved. _Damn, two introverts...__Lets hope this sensei talks at least. _She looked over at Naruto who was trying to flirt with sakura, and was failing miserably. She looked at her team mates smiled and waved good bye. "Yo Naruto! I challenge you to a game of shogi!" She yelled to him and pulled a scroll from out of her pocket. It had a bunch of entertainment things along with snacks, a change of clothes, and some weapons. She and Naruto took a beginners course in it once, because Naruto wanted to get out of a class were he had to pair up with sasuke and Satsu wanted to get out of kunoichi classes, They seriously Helped with nothing if you were a ninja.

Come to think of it chimio and reiko also came to That class to skip..."Your on! But first..." He said. "A prank must be set to punish late people. Satsu grinned and nodded in approval.

**A/N: That chapter was really easy to write, I must be good at writing boring chapters on dreary days. It was a pretty boring chapter wasn't it... Who cares thou? You red it right?**


	5. Introductions

**A/N: Hey! sorry if this took so much time! high school takes up too much time. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"A jounin wouldn't fall for a stupid trick like that." Sasuke stated. Naruto stuck his tongue out. "SHH! I hear someone coming!" everyone stopped, listened, and watched. They heard two people conversing. The voices got louder as they got closer then suddenly stopped. The door slid upon and a silver head came in. The eraser fell on his head. "AHAHAH! he actually fell for that!" Naruto laughed along with Satsu. Everyone looked at him in surprise, 'cept reiko that is. "My impression on all of you is... Idiots." Naruto and sakura pouted. Another head appeared thru the doorway. It was a young woman about the same age as the silver haired man. She had red fang marks on her cheeks and long spiky dark brown hair. They both walked in. "I'm here for team 7. Follow me and we can introduce ourselves later."

Naruto waved bye to Satsu and walked out the door followed by the rest of his team. "Right." The brunette said turning around to look at her students. "Well I'm takara inuzuka. So follow me I guess and we will introduce ourselves." The students followed her out and they walked to a place sort of near the base of the hokages monument, but more to the side were the firsts face was. "So tell me something about yourselves, you first." She said pointing to chimio. "U-umm... What would like us to say?" she asked.

"Ok now say your name hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Stuff like that, Dreams for the future." chimio nodded.

"I am chimio, I like... I guess not really anything, I dislike... Umm... Not really anything." She said looking at the ground. "My hobbies are... Well I like training I guess... And I would like to become a good kunochi..."

"Ok now you." she said pointing to Satsu. She groaned. "Why don't you go first, Or how bout ya tell us what you were talking to mystery man kakshi about, He your babe, eh?" takara blushed ever so slightly. Then grinned and gave the younger girl a noogie. "Blunt are we? Well if you must no I will be making him mine shortly. Anyways since you asked I will go. Ok umm, I like poker and I don't like people that think they can dance." her students looked at her weirdly.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "My hobbies are playing poker and pretending that I can dance. My dream is to make kakashi mine, but only because somebody dared me too, I know its weird but I'm not judging whatever you say!"

"Your weird." Satsu said. Again the teacher rolled her eyes. "Whatever your turn."

She grinned. "Okay! well I like my brother Naruto, ramen, and I like it when the clouds look really dark and big from a distance and it looks like its bout to storm, then suddenly its either pouring rain or completely sunny again. And I don't like people who abandon others. My dream is too... Ah! one is to take Naruto to see his home land and another is too see Naruto become hokage, and the last is too become such a great ninja that the bingo book says to others flee on site!" she said. The teacher pointed at reiko then. She sighed and spoke in her emotionless tone. "I like things. Also I don't like that, but my dream is whatever I want it to be."

"Ohhh Kay well then well meet here tomorrow for the test to become gennin, and please ask no questions, I don't give a damn that you already took the test." with that she disappeared.


	6. Tests

**A/N: Feel free to leave a review! I love em!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Satsu got home before Naruto, so while she waited for him to come home she made dinner. They had a rule that whoever woke up first made breakfast, and whoever got home first in the evening made dinner, they usually went out to eat or just had ramen for lunch. The dinner was rice balls and fish. very simple. Naruto didn't come back for another hour or so, so while she waited she red over some scrolls about the biju. She had gotten it earlier in the year but hadn't had time to read it.

**_Biju are large masses of chakra in a form of an animal. There are 9 total. _**it when on to explain how stupid and dumb they are. Well not really but basically. _Hmm, a lot of this doesn't sound right. _she thought setting it down. _Whatever I guess. _Naruto came bounding in with an armful of scrolls. "Satsu-chan! I got us some new stuff to look over!" He said cheerfully. Normally he didn't like sitting still, Satsu didn't really either, but she didn't have as much chaotic energy as he did that she couldn't focus on studying. They both enjoyed reading about anything relating to ninjas that they could sit down and pay attention to it. "Yeah!" She pumped her fist in the air and jumped up. "Go sit them down, The food I made is getting cold!" Naruto nodded and dumped the scrolls onto the little coffee table they had in the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Rice and fish."

he groaned. "That's all you ever make!"

She stuck her tongue out. "That's all I no how to make, if you want something more 'fancy' get home early and make something yourself!"

"I was getting those scrolls!" he complained while setting the table.

"Whatever, where'd you get them from anyways?"

"Some guy at the hokages office was throwing them out, He said he already had a bunch of copies, and this weren't...umm... that fancy? I cant remember, but basically they were to ugly." They laughed together and talked about there teams and sensei while they ate. "Oh yeah! do you have to take your test over?" naruto nodded. "Why do we have to do that?" he explained and they both chuckled at that. "Welp! we best get some sleep then, eh?" naruto asked. Satsu nodded then they hugged good night and went to bed.

~Next day early morning~

Satsu yawned and saw that the sun had yet to rise. She looked over and saw that naruto had yet to wake up (they had separate futons on the other sides of the room.). She got up to go make breakfast, still wearing her white pajama kimono. She took out the egg carton and made some scrambled eggs, only putting salt and pepper on. Naruto walked in and yawned. "Morning naru-kun! Sleep well." He nodded and grabbed plates then fell back asleep on the chair. Satsu shook her head, finishing up the eggs then she dumped some onto each of there plates. She slapped naruto. "Wake up ya door knob!" He groaned and opened his eyes. Then his eyes widened. "I cant eat breakfast!" He screamed frantically.

"What? why not?"

"Sensei says i'll puke at the test if i eat!"

"Tsk tsk, what a sour man! You no what happens when you dont have breakfast, it spoils your whole day, but if you aint eating, I'm defiantly taking your eggs." naruto looked deep in thought. he bit his lip. "Yeah i guess id rather puke then not have breakfast." he said. "That's the sprit! you know you cant turn down my bland cooking!" He laughed and ate her bland eggs. "I really need to wake up earlier so i can cook." he shook his head. Once they were finished they changed and jumped off their balcony area. They ran too the forest and practiced an hour before they headed back to the village. "bye Naru-Kun! No luck for you! Ya don't need it!" He grinned at her. "Same for you satsu-chan!" They fist bumped and made there way to the training ground that each of them was supposed to meet there new team at.

Her two team mates were just sitting there.

"Hey chimio! hey reiko!" Some greeting as before. _Chimio seems to be better at conversing...I think? _"So chimio..." she said sitting next to her. "how ya doing?"

"fine thank you." She smiled politely at her. "And you?"

"Great!" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. _ok maybe reiko is more interesting. _"So reiko..." she turned to the teal haired girl. "How bout you?" Reiko slowly turned to look at her. "I am doing good...What are you hoping to accomplish? get some 'interesting' conversation out of us?" Satsu laughed. ""yeah I guess, Where's sensei?"

"Probably some where off talking to that masky man." chimio said sweetly. They let out a breath. "I bet." Just then takara jumped out of a tree.

"Oh come now students! I may be making him mine, But do NOT, I repeat do not mistake me for some stalking fan girl! I hate em and am very pleased non of you are fan girls." Satsu regaining her composure beamed. "Of course I'm not a stupid fan girl! Fan girls are weaklings!" She declared. "Well good. Time to start the test." Chimio's hand shot up. "You don't need to raise your hand." takara said.

She put it down with a slight blush. "ah...never mind..." she mumbled.

"Oh? Well anyways the test is real simple, follow me and i'll explain." she began walking to the forest. "Its the standard test I guess you could say. Its gotten real popular." as they entered the forest She pulled out two bells from her pockets. "Get these from me bye noon."

"But there's only 2..." chimio stated.

"Yup, only two off you can pass." Satsu was about to argue but was interrupted. "Oh! and come at me with the intent to kill or your not going to get any where, Begin."

Satsu saw her two team mates jump away. _Damn! If its this kind of test Naruto Is probably going to fight his sensei head on! _her thoughts screamed. _Cant think of Naruto now, he'll manage himself, Got to think of a plan. _She realized she was just standing in the clearing. She looked around frantically then jumped in a tree behind her. She peered out from the tree. Takara-sensei seemed to be... What! She sat down and began meditating. "Take all the time you want to come up with a plan! you have till noon!"


	7. Finishing tests

**A/N: hi. I have decided to try to write battle scenes. I don't own Naruto. **

She watched her sensei from in the tree. It had been 10 minuets and she was still just sitting there. _Ah what the heck I'm going for it. _She jumped out and formed the needed hand seals. "Shadow clone jutsu!" ten more of her appeared. Takara raised an eyebrow. Satsu smirked. Two came from either side, but takara effortlessly jumped up and kicked them both. The were gone with a puff of smoke. The 8 others circled around her while she waited for the next attack. She kept back 3 including herself and had the rest attack. The fight lasted less then 20 seconds, and takara took out the other two that were holding back and had Satsu knocked back. She groaned and jumped back too the tree.

She made three more, and sent them two other sides of the clearing into the trees. She waited a few minuets before her and her clones made 5 each of there own and the 20 of them attacked.

Again they were taken out till only 4 were standing. Takara took out the two nearest to her and then focused back on the two remaining. Suddenly she turned back around as she heard one of the clones getting up. She glanced behind and instead of a clone, chimio was standing there. "I thought you were hiding in the bushes with your friend." takara said. She smiled her signature polite smile. "Reiko's not in the bushes either." takara wiped around and saw Satsu smiling at reiko. "Well seems like we are going to attack together." reiko's lips to twitched, and you could see if you really looked, a ghost of a smile.

"Seems that way." she made hand signs. "Lightning claws." She whispered, the tips of her fingers lighting up.

"Blood blossoms!" Chimio shouted and bit her tongue. She spit out blood on the ground and out rose a blood red flower. She grabbed it between her palms.

_Oooo sweet looking jutsu's I need too get a fancy jutsu besides the shadow clones. Oh well, For now I will just try to think of a plan._

"Reiko keep her occupied!" Reiko nodded and attacked. Chimio jumped beside her. "My jutsu is not a attack or defense jutsu, it just helps those who I choice to help keep their blood in, I thought this would be most useful for now." she whispered. Satsu nodded. "Kay stay back, I'll help reiko. Shadow clone jutsu!" 3 more of her come fourth and helped attack. Reiko wasn't doing so good, but she was doing better then Satsu was the first time. The fight lasted for about 1 minuet before all the clones were knocked out. Every time they were cut by the ninja stars or kunai, the blood went back into their skin and the cut healed.

Another 30 seconds or so passed when they were both pushed back and chimio was knocked out by a genjutsu. Reiko scrambled over to her and pulled her into the bushes. "Sorry Satsu." she said back too her. she groaned but because of the momentary distraction she was kicked all the way into the woods. She groaned and passed out.

~1 hour later~

Satsu woke up rubbing her head. "Shitake!" She ran out to the clearing and no one was there any more. She looked over at the timer. _10 minuets left! Where did they go!?_ She spent 7 of the 10 minuets looking for everyone else. She saw chimio battling takara sensei alone. "Chimio!" she ran towards her.

Then a kunai went thru her heart. "Wha-what?" Satsu's voice wavered. Her eyes narrowed dangerously so, and killing intent leaked out of her (not that much, that was one of the first things she wanted to and did learn, but she is still new at it). Then she slapped her self. _Get a hold of your self! this is the leaf village! they wouldn't do that! _She went over to poke the body but it disappeared.

"Everyone over here now!" She heard takara's voice from the clearing. She ran over and chimio was standing there looking glum. Reiko came out from the other side of the forest. "Damn it! we didn't even get one bell!" Satsu fumed.

"Ah that doesn't matter, the main thing was to see you skill level, and how you guys could handle team work. you pass. Although your team work was sloppy, we'll need to work on that." They looked at her dumb struck(just assume that reiko is never part of these showing emotion things because she is not). "What!?" Satsu shouted, Then burst out laughing. She punched the air. "YESSS!" Takara laughed. "Ok, first mission is tomorrow at ten, meet me at the hokages tower."

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" takara chuckled, shook her head, and waved.

"Interesting lady." Satsu said. "We could say the same about you." rolling her eyes reiko said that. Satsu stuck her tongue out. "Same for you too! Or really any one I know I guess...Well now that we are officially teammates do you wanna come with me and my brother to get some ramen?" She asked them ecstatically. "I will pass." reiko walked off. Satsu looked at chimio, who smiled and nodded. "Cool!" And they walked too Satsu and Naruto's house.

**A/N: Damn I cant really make her much of a devils advocate like I wanted, But she will argue some time, but I guess she doesn't argue that much. Leave some reviews! if you want. They are real nice.**


	8. Small talk

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. I only have my oc's. Heres the next chapter, kind of a filler. **

Chimio and Satsu walked down the street to ichiraku's. "Are you meeting your brother there?" chimio questioned. "Yup! This is his favorite restaurant! It has literally the best ramen in the world!"

"Oh that's cool." Then there was silence. Satsu sweat dropped and glanced over at chimio. She was looking forward with a neutral expression on her face. When she noticed Satsu looking at her she smiled at her. Satsu smiled back and chimio looked forward once again with a neutral expression. _Everyone in this village is a weirdo... _Satsu thought. They got there sat down and ordered food. "You gonna order for your brother?"

"Nah man, he's going to be late, I don't want his food to get cold."

"How do you know he's gonna be late?"

"Did you see his sensei? He is going to drag the test on for as long as he can. Probably make an inspirational speech or something. Ever notice how many ninja's do that? its weird..." chimio chuckled. "Yeah." again the silence. There food was served and they began to eat. "You sure have a way of ending a conversation." Satsu said. Chimio looked up from her ramen. "Sorry, Its not intentional. I just am not sure how I should continue a conversation after a little bit."

"why is that?"

"Um... well...I'm not sure... But I guess it probably has to do with the fact that... um...well I was told that some ninja scouts found me wandering around outside of konaha when I was 5ish. But I cant remember that, or anything about my life sense I was 7 or so. Apparently I had this thing were every 6 days or so I would forget were I am and what I was doing, but some time around when I was 7 it suddenly stopped happening. But I don't know." She began to eat her ramen again.

"Weird... That makes sense I guess thou. I wou-"

"Satsu!" Naruto came running up to her. "I Passed the test!" His grin was enormous. "The usually!" He said to the ramen guy. "Yay! I passed to! Ya glad you ate breakfast right?" He laughed. "Oh yeah, teme and sakura were starving! Apparently he only took away are breakfast so he could starve one of us. But we passed because sakura and sasuke offered me some food. Strange test right?" They laughed and Naruto started to eat his ramen that was served. "Oi Naruto! I forgot this is chimio, she is on my team!" Naruto looked over surprised.

"Oh, haha! I thought you were just a civilian! But I remember now, seeing you at the academy." She smiled.

"Yes, I didn't plan to look so plain, but it works out for blending in. What do I need to blend in for thou right?" They all laughed for a bit, And while finishing there ramen made small talk.

"Well, It was a pleasure seeing you again Naruto, and meeting you formally finally. Thanks for inviting me Satsu, but I have to go now." She smiled and waved.

"You too! Bye" Naruto said.

"Yup, bye! It was fun!" said Satsu. She walked off and turned down the street. "Hmm, she's nice." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Seems pretty cool. Well, I am not paying for another ten bowls of ramen, so if your still hungry, eat at home." Naruto pouted and reluctantly agreed. Then they payed the bill and walked home.


	9. Chapter 9

37 D ranked missions in a month. _BORING! _ Satsu thought. "Geez guys this I like are millionth d ranked mission! When do we get at least a C?" Takara snorted at her. "Seriously Satsu, I didn't think you were one for complaining about things that make sense." She rolled rolled my eyes at the brunette . "Please please pleaseeeeeeee can you get us something a little more challenging!" The purple eyed orphan begged.. "Even my knuckle head brother got a stupid C rank!" Takara nodded glumly. "Yes, team 7 always getting special treatment..." She muttered. _Huh?_ "I agree with Satsu. These pathetic excuses for ninja missions are trying my patience." Reiko spoke up in a monotone. Chimio wasn't there yet, They were meeting her at the usually place. Takara grinned and flicked satsu's forehead. "Ow!"

"I guess my little gennin are ready for a challenge!" She laughed at them. Satsu scowled._ Geez this lady is so annoying_. Walking into the mission place and The students stood around waiting for takara to sort the stuff out. "Hey reiko, what was chimio doing again?" she just shrugged. "Huh. You need some sunshine in your life. imma get you a puppy." Satsu knew she wouldn't respond, she really did unless it was important.

Takara walked over to them. "Good news guys! I've got you a C rank mission!"

"Yes! Oh yeah, Takara, Why is it that you, an inuzuka, Don't have no puppy companion?" She waved for us to follow. "Walk and talk eh?"

"Yes my young grasshopper. Now the reason is very simple. My friend is on a break, he got a nasty cold. usually my clan cant do with out their pups, or their pups with out their humans. But me and Gōrudo can be apart, we're friends and all, but, you know we trust each other enough to not get killed when we are separated. He's coming on this mission though."

"Nice, finally meeting a ninja dog." They made it the rendezvous place. Chimio was sitting there, when she saw them she smiled. Takara began to go into the details of the mission. "Kay, so tomorrow, we are going to meet by the gates. The mission is pretty simple. Just go to the little village on the border of rain and sand to deliver a document and the document holder, wait till the finshing touches are made to it, then escort the dude, it'll probably take 3 weeks at the least and a month at the most."

"Easy enough." Chimio said.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go now, see you guys tomorrow." Sensei said. They all said their good bye's. Reiko and chimio then left. Satsu sighed. _I hate being alone. _She thought. The black haired ninja looked around, nobody was there. She walked down the deserted back road to Naruto and her apartment. She missed him and he was only gone for about a week so far. She knew he would need more people then just her in his life, but it still hurt her slightly to see him becoming better friends with someone else, especially someone like that prick sasuke.

_I wonder what it would off been like if I hadn't become his sister..._ she sat down thinking about that. _I probably would have had a family. _She immediately banished the thought from her mind, ashamed of thinking it. _I'm glad that I am his sister and friend, if I was raised by adults I probably would see Naruto in there light. And he will need more people then just me in his life, no matter how fricking awesome i am. _She smiled and continued on her walk.

~Later that night~

She lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. The moon light fell through the window. _I really really hate being alone. How could anyone stay sane being alone all the time. _she pondered before falling asleep.

_A lullaby drifted through the forest, the words to it couldn't be heard. There was a basket sitting on a rock. "I'm sorry... i'm sorry satsu..." a mans whisper drifted by. It interwove with the tune dancing between the leafs, The leafs of the trees fell off, leaving only dead tree's. The scene shifted. _

She woke up gasping, clutching her chest. She slowly breathed in and out, calming down in the process. She looked out the window, it was still dark out, maybe an hour before the sun rose. But she couldn't get back to sleep. So she lay on her back. _Where are they... I want to find you..._ she mentally called out to the parents that abandoned her to the orphanage. The sun slowly rose, and satsu along with it. She got out a rice cooker. When it was done she ate plain rice, then left the dishes in the sink and got ready for the day. She looked at the clock. She still had two hours before she had to meet with her team. She got all the supplies she needed, put it in to a storage scroll, wrote a note for naruto telling where she was and when she would be back, and then walked out the door._  
_

She took out her wallet. _Hmm... just enough i think. _While she walked to the store her mind wandered back to her dream. She knew that dreams didn't mean anything, but the usually incorporated past memories, that was the lullaby her mother used to sing to her, so the other voice must have been someone from her past._ Oh well, i will think of it later, naruto will probably help when he gets back._

She walked into the ninja attire store. Over by the counter were 2 thick metal bands, one for each of her wrists. That way, if she wore them long enough, she would have stronger punches, and when she took them off, be even faster. She picked them up and handed them to the cashier guy. He took them and looked at her with a snobbish expression. "That will be 57 ryo." She mentally punched. He overpriced it by a lot. But she had expected it, being the sister the demon and all. She handed over the money and clasped the bands on.

She strolled back outside. An hour intill the would meet... probably more since everyone but chimio usually late. She whistled and continued to stroll around the village. She turned a corner.

"WATCH OUT!" A blur of purple bumped into her. Satsu groaned and looked up. There rubbing her head sitting in the dirt was the hyuuga heiress. "Ow..." she muttered. Her eyes widened and she shot up. "S-sorry! I-I was in a h-hurry!" She bowed towards the other young girl. Satsu reached out her hand and stopped the lavender eyed girls bowing. "Its all right hinata!" she laughed. The girl blushed. "Ano... w-well, I-I have to g-go."

"Oi hinata! Do you want to hang out some time? We didn't hang out to much at the academy, but you seem pretty cool." Again she blushed, but this time she was smiling to. "Y-yes! I would really l-like that!"

"You were in a hurry?"

"Oh yes! b-bye!" She waved and ran off again. Satsu grinned. _She's sweet. _(In a friend way completely)

~About 55 minuets later~

Chimio sat waiting at the gates of the leaf village. She sat of to the side, twirling a dull long red lock of hair between her fingers. Her teammates were always late, but she always early anyways. In the last month she had gotten closer to people then she could remember ever being before. She didn't have many friends before becoming an official ninja other then reiko, but they never had been that close.

Mostly due to the fact that reiko didn't know how to be close to someone.

But, chimio wanted to be friends with people. It was just so hard for her. Sometimes, Her mind would go blank, and she couldn't remember were she was, who she was, and what she was doing. But that hadn't happened in forever. She saw Satsu walking towards the gate. Earlier then she usually came, but not that early. It was only a few seconds more did she see reiko coming towards the gate from a different direction.

She smiled at both of them. "Hello! did you too sleep well?" She asked politely. Reiko nodded and if you really looked, which chimio always did, you would notice the smallest of smiles. Satsu smiled too. "Yea man, weird dream thou, how bout you?" chimio nodded. "Yes it was fine." They sat around waiting for there sensei. _Satsu must think I am the most boring person... And that this is the most boring team._ Chimio thought. She looked down at the cracks in between in cobbled stone road. She looked up again and takara-sensei was walking with a large dog with grey fur and a young man that was about 22. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore normal merchants cloth and had a large back pack on.

"This is ken, the merchant we will be escorting. And this here is Gōrudo!" She cleared her throat. "These are my students, Chimio, Satsu, and Reiko." The man scowled. "A bunch of little girls? I thought ninja were supposed to be escorting me!" Satsu visible cringed, chimio quick put her hand on her shoulder. Takara nodded to her but looked quite angry at the merchant. She again cleared her throat. "Do not worry this are indeed ninja." She said clearly. "Now lets go." She motioned for everyone to follow.

**A/N: Finally got that out of the way, hopefully there can be more ninja stuff. **


	10. Chapter10

**A/N: WOaaah I'm sorry for not updating in how ever long its been, I couldn't really think how to go about this chapter and I've been busy.**

The guy they were protecting turned out to be a total pain in the ass.

"Can we go any faster? I have lots of important things to do!"

Satsu couldn't handle it. "I will be rear guard!" She shouted and jumped away when she was given the okay. "Chimio, you go with her." Takara said. She noded and followed her comrade out.

"Why aren't they guarding me! I am you ninjas top priority!" He whined. _What fricking baby... _takara thought. "Yes, well they are protecting you." that ended the conversation. Reiko had been listening in on the conversation and found that she had no desire to protect her current mission. She needed the money, but if a time came up where it was her life or his, well... that would be unfortunate.

~In anothers view point~

"So is that her?" A ninja hidden in a tree whispered, pointing towards the teal haired girl.

"Yes... We will make are first move tonight."

~Later that night~

Reiko and Chimio had first watch. They sat up staring into the fire.

They watched it some more.

Then suddenly they saw flowers. Lots flowers. "Dudeeeeee, what's happening." reiko slurred. "Genjutsu maaannn..." Chimio said passing out.

"REIKOOOOO! WE HAVE COME FOR YOOOOOU!" A girl that looked about 16 said jumping out of the trees. She wore dark green robes that covered her entire body and all that was visible was her face and hands. A boy about the same age jumped out from the other side, he was wearing the same outfit and looked like a boy version of the girl.

"The fuck you doin here?" reiko asked. "Your going to blow my whole cover!" She whispered angrily.

"Calm down!" The boy laughed. "What do you mean cover rei-chan?" reiko fumed at him.

"When were you planning on coming back? Never!? You haven't even tried to get a hold of us!" The girl scowled. Reiko looked shocked.

"Why would I try to get ahold of you guys?" she scoffed, then said quieter "But... you actually cared?" The boy and girl relaxed there faces. "Of course... We were terrified when you left, We thought mom and dad had killed you..." The boy chuckled. Reiko looked behind them. "You know they aren't are real parents right?" She said stoically. "And I'm pretty damn sure we aren't actually blood siblings..."

"We know, and were sorry for not trying harder to stop them... Its just that... Well you know, or... You understand anyways, right?" reiko looked up at them furiously.

"You expected me to understand? I was five years old!" They winced at there younger sister.

_~Flashback time~_

_A little girl sat on the ground of a large empty room. The walls were white, the floor was wooden, she wore dark green robes that covered everything but her face and hands. There was a single window that showed a beautiful lake and a lush forest. But there was no way out. The girl rolled around on the ground wailing. She jumped up and climbed up the ceiling. To adults walked in, a male and a female, both wearing the same thing that the child was wearing. _

_The just waved for her to follow. She jumped down and wiped her tears away. She put a neutral expression on, her parents would punish her if she showed emotion around them, if she did they said she wasn't a perfect ninja._

_She looked up at her parents. Why didn't they talk to her? She had never heard there voices, well she had, but the sound wasn't addressed to her._

_She wanted their acknowledgment._

_"M-m-mom?" She was ignored. She bent her head down dejected. How could she expect them to answer her, a weakling? The walk ended. They were in front of a door. The 5 year looked at it, she hadn't been in this part of the house before. She looked up at her parents, had this been the place she over heard her parents talk about? She looked at the conversation in her head. -"Do you think she is ready? To go out? She is still weak." The man said_

_"Yes... she is weak, but she is ready... and she will return, she needs us."-_

_She was excited. Did her parents trust her enough to go to this 'outside' place? she grinned. _

_"MOMMY! Do I get to go out there?" Her parents looked back at her and scowled. "What gives you the idea you can be so loud?" Her heart skipped a beat. But wait... those were not good words... _

_"Im... im sorry father-sama, mother-sama..." She bowed to each one in turn._

_ Just then her twin siblings ran in, only 7 years old. "Mother-sama! Not now! Please not now! You cant let her out! They will find her an-" _

_A fist connected with the boys jaw. "Do not beg. Ninjas do not beg." there father said stoically. The girls eyes widened and tears streamed down her face, she looked apologetically at her younger sister and dragged her brother out. _

_"Father-sama..." She said then quickly put on a stoic face. "Why?" _

_Her parents looked at her in surprise, remembering she was there. _

_"Stupid boy, I hadn't even realized they started calling us there parents..." The women said._

_"Wh-what do you mean?"_

_"We aren't your parents." The child's eyes widened. "But... you have been with me since I was a... a baby!"_

_They ignored her and walked towards the door. _

_"ANSWER ME!" She screamed. Around her swirled a light blue colored chakra, almost transparent. Her parents jumped back._

_"What are you doing! You cant do that in here!" Her father shouted. Not because it was impossible, but because they had put specific justu to block chakra from being in here. The little girl growled. "WHY! WHY WONT YOU TALK TO ME!?" She yelled furiously. She clamped her hand over her mouth. The chakra immediately receded. "What... What?! What is this?!" _

_Her 'parents' smiled sweetly at her. "This are dear baby girl, is chakra... Its why we couldn't talk to you." Her mother said in mock sweetness, but being a 5 year old, she couldn't tell. "Your a monster sweetie! If we said something you didn't like, this would happen." Her father looked downcast. "We tried the best we could... but... it was no use... You have turned into a monster." Any kid could see they were lying, but she was basically a toddler, and she had never talked to anyone but her siblings on one occasion, she didn't know better._

_She burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I should have tried harder! I'm sorry!" Her 'mother' hugged her. "There there sweet pea, now that you know your a monster, we can talk freely!" That made the tears stop. Her 'father' hugged her too. "That's right honey! Now let us explain very carefully what you are and how you can make this up to mommy and daddy. You see, you are a wolf. A wolf demon. To be more pacific, you are the one and only raiju, but that's okay! You just need to learn to control your power, and you can do that by doing everything mommy or I tell you, got that?" she nodded quietly._

_But then... She thought of her brother being knocked out... and her sisters tears... and her own... She didn't know much, but she new that _these _people were not parents, or anyone that should be trusted. The light blue chakra swirled around her again and she burst out the door into the 'outside' place._

_~Flash back time done~_

Now she knew that she wasn't a demon. She was a jinjuriki. A jinuriki for one of the older beasts, older then the ten tails.

"We really are sorry..." The girl mumbled. "But you should be too! Where are you living!" The boy yelled at her.

But just then the genjutsu wore off.

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! What did you guys think? Fell free to leave a review! (Not that you need my permission) I will explain the older tailed beast thing in a different chapter and also do chimio's story in a different one too. **


End file.
